disneychannelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Debby Ryan
Debby Ryan '''de son vrai nom Deborah Ann Ryan est une actrice et chanteuse américaine née le 13 mai 1993. Elle est connue pour son rôle de Bailey Pickett dans le sitcom TV La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody. Elle est l'héroïne de sa propre série sur Disney Channel Jessie.__TOC__ Biographie Elle est née le 13 mai 1993 à Huntsville.Elle a commencé à jouer des pièces de théatre à 4 ans.En 2007, elle passe une audition et décroche un rôle dans le film Barney.Après ça,elle tourne dans le film The Longshot ''et fait quelques publicités.Elle avait envoyé une cassette d'audition à Disney et obtient le rôle de ''Bailey dans La vie de croisière de Zack et Cody . Filmographie *'''2007 : Barney,let's go to the firehouse *'2007 :'Greatest Story Ever Told'' (en Allemagne) : Tochter *'''2007 : Nerd Law Series : Star Trek Nerd *'2007 :' 'Not Alone'' : Invisible Girl *'''2008 - 2011 : La vie de croisière de Zack et Cody (The Suite Life on Deck) : Bailey Pickett *'2008 :' The Longshot : Edith *'2008 :' Jonas Brothers : Living the dream (Saison 1, Episode 7 : Hello Hollywood) : elle-même *'2009 :'[[ Hannah Montana| Hannah Montana]] '' : Bailey Pickett'' *'2010 :' What If... : Kimberly Walker *'2010 :' 16 voeux : Abigail Jensen (Abby) *'2011 :' La vie de croisière de Zack et Cody, le film (The Suite Life Movie) : Bailey Pickett *'2011 :' Private Practice : Hailey (Episode double : Saison 5, Episodes 8 et 9) *'2012 :' Radio Rebel : Tara Adams *'2012 :' So Random : Elle Même ("Cole et Dylan Sprouse" (Saison 1, Episode 21) *'2012 :' Zeke et Luther : Courtney Mills ("There's No Business Like Bro Business" (Saison 3, Episodes 71 et 72) *'2012 :' Jessie '': Jessie *'2012 :' ''Clochette et le secret des fées '': Spike (Voix) *'2012 :' ''The Glades '': Christa Johnson ("Fountain of Youth" - Saison 3,Episode 8) Théâtre '''Au Moyen-Fossil Hill School de Keller au Texas' *''Aladdin'' *''Il était une fois un Loup'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Oklahoma!'' *''Les Divinités'' Autres lieux *''Dieu, viens ici ''- Mary *''Family Production Series'' - Gussie Mae *''Cœur Brisé ''- Brittany *''Le cœur de Noel ''- Karen *''Nuncrackers ''- Maria Montini/and a mouse *''La Belle au Bois Dormant ''- Aurore Discographie *'2009 :' I'm A Country Girl pour la série La vie de croisière de Zack et Cody *'2010 :' Hakuna Matata de l'album Disney Mania 7 *'2010 :' A Wish Comes True Everyday pour le film 16 voeux *'2010 :' Open Eyes pour le film 16 voeux *'2010 :' Deck the Halls from The Search for Santa Paws *'2011 : 'Made Of Matches pour la série The Haunting Hour - Wrong Number *'2011 :' We Ended Right Feat Chance Ryan et Chad Hively *'2012 :' Hey Jessie chanson du générique Jessie *'2012 :' We Got The Beat reprise pour le film Radio Rebel *'2012 :' Texas Guys pour un episode de la série Jessie *'2012 :' We Come Alive Galerie debby.jpg debby2.jpg debby3.jpg debby4.jpg debby5.jpg debby6.jpg debby7.jpg debby8.jpg debby9.jpg debby10.jpg debby11.jpg debby12.jpg debby13.jpg debby14.jpg debby15.jpg debby16.jpg debby17.jpg debby18.jpg debby19.jpg debby20.jpg debby21.jpg debby22.jpg debby23.jpg debby24.jpg debby25.jpg debby26.jpg debby27.jpg debby28.jpg debby29.jpg debby30.jpg debby31.jpg debby32.jpg debby33.jpg debby34.jpg debby35.jpg debby36.jpg debby37.jpg debby38.jpg debby39.jpg debby40.jpg Source Les informations proviennent de Wikipédia. Catégorie:Actrices Catégorie:Chanteuses Catégorie:Tout